Eternity
by RePsicopata
Summary: Based on the Fanfic "Finally Visible" by Panda54. Years go by without even noticing. But for Jack, having an eternity to live seems like too much. More because his true love Hiccup doesn't have one...


**Based on:**

Finally Visible [ s/8686442/1/Finally-Visible ]

** HOW I PICTURE THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**read while listening **

The Call [ watch?v=qgUL3ut4gyQ]

UPDATE: this was originally written by the time chapter 4 or 5 of FV was published. so please forgive me if it was all messed up

* * *

Hiccup turned eighteen almost before I noticed it. The day after the celebration I ran away to the top of the mountain to be all alone. I needed time to think: I was immortal and he wasn't. He would sooner or later pass away and I would be alone once again. He was the very first person to see me after three hundred years.

Hiccup appeared next to me about an hour or so later. He didn't say anything at all. I still believe to this day that he knew what I was thinking at that time.

We watched the sun hide behind the horizon in silence. I hugged him close and kiss him softly with a teardrop threatening to escape from my eye. I simply wanted to take the most I could from him and place it in my memory so that when he wasn't any longer with me, I would recall him with a smile. I wanted to tell him how important he was for me, but words didn't seem to be enough, not even to this time. "I love you," I whispered. _More than I ever thought I could._ But those words couldn't come out of my mouth as he answered.

"I love you too, Jack."

Exactly what I wanted to hear.

Not late after that, Hiccup became the chief of the Hooligan tribe. His back had grown wider and he had become almost as strong as I was. His cousin Snotlout stopped mocking him when Astrid told him about me, and that bastard sarcastically commented about himself dating the tooth faery. That day, apart from the snow blanket and frozen nose I gave to him, Hiccup had the chance to brofist him in the middle of his face. I could tell that Snotlout had underestimated Hiccup for the pipsqueak he was before time. He surely deserved it.

Toothless evolved into growing a full adiction for licking my face whenever he saw me, especially on the mornings when I entered their house. I could see how both (dragon and rider) bonded stronger every day. The reptile didn't lose the ability to fly overtime. He didn't seem to move slower either. Who knew how many years had he lived or how many did he has left?

Toothless wouldn't be able to fly when Hiccup wasn't there.

The boy had it all figured out. Under his bed there was a box labeled "For Emergencies Only". The only ones that knew about it were Hiccup's father, Gobber the Belch, Astrid and I. Inside that box were a tailfin for Toothless for solo flight and blueprints on how to make another if it got broken.

Hiding it again, I asked "What about me?"

Hiccup said nothing and lowered his eyes. Then, after a few seconds he looked at me with those green lights of him and faked a smile. "You know that I won't live forever like you," he said, a small tear coming out of his right eye. "We can't do anything. I'm sorry."

I was the one to lower the eyes this time. "It's not your fault, Hiccup." We stayed still for minutes, until I felt the necessity to hug him.

Hiccup's first year as the chief was harsh. People wouldn't accept him because he was weak, because we saw ghosts, because he was _left-handed_. Hiccup tried to ignore those words that weren't actually spoken out loud, and tried to keep on his duty no matter what.

I stayed by his side more than I thought I would, always taking care of him every time I could. I was with him the moment Stoick passed away. He had held his son's hand and spoke as he could the words "I'm so proud of you". Hiccup stayed strong and held back his tears until he left the room hours after his father closed his eyes. I let him cry alone in his room.

Astrid came once in a while to have tea with us. Sort to say. We found a convenient form of communicating by putting a bowl with water in the center of the table and I created the words from there, transmuting it into ice. I learnt to control my jealousy over her. Hiccup was growing older, and so was she, so I tried to keep their pace.

Hiccup's heir was another story. How? Easy: I lost sight of him at the village New Year's party and he had a little too much on drinks. He didn't remember anything afterwards. So, when a woman I had never heard of came by claiming that the baby she had inside of her was his, he wanted to take full responsibility: as a father and as the chief.

"What if she's lying?" I asked.

"Time will tell," he said firmly after a pause.

Of course, I got mad at him, until the very day the baby was born. Hiccup was right once again, the baby was his. The proof not only landed on his greens eyes and reddish freckles, but on the fact that he could _see _me.

I loved that child as if he was my own. The woman didn't want him because he saw inexistent things and talked alone. Well… _Hello!_

As time went on, this child's sight of me began to blur until I wasn't more than a childish story. But I still loved him as I did to his father back then. I thanked God that _that _hadn't happened to my beloved Hiccup.

I saw them both grow; followed by the dragon everywhere they went. While the son became chief and had children of his own, Hiccup was recognized as one of the elderly. Truth be told, he still had some color on his hair when this happened.

Not short after that, Hiccup fell sick. I always knew my time with him was limited, but it felt like it was too early… I just _couldn't take it_.

I stayed by his side the whole time. So when he knew he was getting out of time he gave Toothless his tail so that he could survive. He released him, but the stubbornness or loyalty of that mighty beast was enough for him to refuse leaving. I will always admire that.

Seeing Hiccup laying on his bed being barely able to move was slowly killing me.

His son was holding his right hand and I was holding his left the moment he stopped breathing. He used his last breath to tell his son that everything was going to be alright. After that, he looked at me directly in the eyes and vocalized soundlessly.

"I love you."

I smiled for him, but in my heart I was crying so hard. That day was followed by a snowstorm that lasted for a week.

Toothless was the last one to accept Hiccup's death. He stayed next to his bed and protected his body from anyone who dared to approach. Snotlout's grandchild got badly injured when he tried to move the corpse to the graveyard.

It took me a lot to convince him to leave. I told him that Hiccup was now with his mother and father in a better place and that we _both_ should let him go.

Toothless left. And I left with him, the only creature on earth that could see mee.

We flew north. Toothless seemed to know where to go. We ended up with a group of Night Furies. At first they didn't accept him due to his human smell and that strange tailfin of his. But slowly he began to make his own friends.

"Time to go," I said to him.

I knew he was sad to see me goo. So was I.

Years went on and on. I remember waking up with tears in my face after any dream I could have of Hiccup. Every day I used to tell myself the same lie: "Someone will be able to see you again."

As time passed by, that lie got lost somewhere near my faith.

That loneliness was unbearable.

That is why, wherever I went, I stopped trying to make people notice me by throwing snow balls at them or something like that, like the first time.

One day I woke up and stopped pitying myself, and tried to erase all the pain I had by making kids happy with the first snow blanket I would leave overnight. Those smiles meant everything.

So, when this little kid that reminded me of my Viking looked at me in the eyes and said my name. I showed my smile of centuries of loneliness taken away.

Looking at (what I hope was) _his_ I-don't-know-how-many-great-grandson I thought "We get reunited again, Hiccup."

* * *

**A/N: Okey, that's it... hope you liked it, because this is pobably going to be the only thing I'm uploading and contributing to the fandom. Please forgive my lack of vocabulary [i'm spanish speaker] and any mistakes.**

**Reviews are Always accepted :D **

**HIJACK FOREVER**


End file.
